Daylight
by OhMyGubex
Summary: AU: Arthur Dayne survives the Tower of Joy and returns to King's Landing to find everything has changed. Jaime is still struggling with what he did and what he witnessed under the Mad King's rule. Can Arthur forgive Jaime for what he has done?


AU: Arthur Dayne didn't die at the Tower of Joy, he was injured and then knocked unconcious by Howland Reed.

This story is a Secret Santa present, I am new to the Jaime/Arthur ship but I really enjoyed writing this, I hope you like it!

* * *

**Daylight**

Jaime had been living in a blur since Ned Stark found him on the Iron Throne. Everything had seemed crystal clear when he had killed Aerys and slit his throat. The king had been raving about burning the city to the ground, a city with half a million people in it and Jaime's father. _If Father hadn't been there would I still have stopped him?_ Jaime had asked himself, he liked to think the answer was yes.  
But when Ned Stark had found him sitting on the Iron Throne, his sword across his lap, Jaime had felt small. The look of disgust on Stark's face had visited his dreams every night since, along with Aerys screaming "Burn them all!" Even his father hadn't been pleased. _I saved your life. I saved this bloody city and no one cares._ The only person who had showed any gratitude was Robert Baratheon himself, the new king. He had pardoned Jaime, Barristan and Arthur, the only remaining Kingsguard.  
When Arthur had left months ago with Rhaegar and the war had started, Jaime thought he would never see him again. But Arthur had returned from Dorne, just. He had sustained an injury while fighting Ned Stark. He was well enough to ride for King's Landing but the wound had festered on the journey and he was currently unconscious, fighting his infection. Jaime was with him now. He had spent a lot of his time at Arthur's bedside. He had looked up to Ser Arthur ever since he met him but after seeing what the Mad King was capable of Jaime was disappointed that Arthur had put up with his atrocities for as long as he had.  
Grand Maester Pycelle had told Jaime that talking to Arthur could help him recover. So Jaime had come here everyday to try and explain why he killed the king. He knew when Arthur woke up that he wouldn't listen to the reasons, he would only see betrayal like everyone else. His days were long and lonely, the new members of the Kingsguard barely acknowledged him, and Jaime couldn't bear the looks he got from lords and serving wenches alike.

He wanted Arthur to get better, but was also dreading seeing the look of disappointment on his face too. When Jaime heard the news that Ser Arthur was awake, he rushed to Arthur's room. He was awake, still healing but awake. The relief Jaime felt was overwhelming, but when he got to the door he remembered that nothing was the same. Jaime had become a 'kingslayer'. _Does he know? _Jaime asked himself. Jaime took a deep breath, knocked on the door and entered slowly. Arthur was sitting up in his bed, he still looked pale, but when his deep purple eyes settled on Jaime all of Jaime's worries fell away, he smiled.  
"It's nice to see you awake Ser Arthur." "Thank you," Arthur replied, his voice weak. "Maester may we be left alone?" The maester nodded and left swiftly. Jaime could hear his heart hammering in his chest. _He knows, he hates me._  
"What happened to Rheagar? No one will tell me anything, is he dead?" The emotion in Arthur's voice surprised Jaime and he felt a pang of jealousy. Arthur had always been calm in a crisis, never displaying much emotion, but now...  
"He...he died fighting Robert Baratheon on the Trident."  
Arthur looked defeated. "What of Elia and the children? How did the king take the news?"  
_Here we go._ "They are all dead. Robert Baratheon sits the Iron Throne." Arthur's face lost more colour. He shook his head. "How could this happen? They couldn't have taken the city, that would have taken months." Jaime didn't know how to answer. "Jaime?!" The knights locked eyes with each other. Jaime took a deep breath.  
"My father marched his army to King's Landing, the king thought they meant to help defend the city, but they attacked instead. The king was so angry. Rossart said they could put their plan into action. They had placed pots of wildfire in the tunnels throughout the city, they meant to burn everyone and everything to the ground." Jaime realised he was shaking. "All the king kept saying was burn them all, he was shouting it. But I couldn't let them, there were innocent people and my father..." Jaime's voice broke. Arthur sat completely still, a stern look on his face. "Before he could leave I killed Rossart. And when the king ran, I killed him too." Jaime couldn't bear to look at Arthur. "He would have killed all of them, burned them, he was evil Arthur, you know that as well as I do."  
"Enough." Arthur spoke quietly but Jaime felt as if he had screamed at him. "Get out." Arthur spat the words. Jaime recoiled and left the room. He had lost another friend. He waited until he was back in his own room to cry.

Jaime didn't visit Arthur again, he couldn't face it. He had to deal with the scorn from everyone else already but he never wanted to see that expression on Arthur's face again. Even the new knights in the Kingsguard treated him with disdain. _How dare they judge me._ Jaime fumed. _They have no idea what the Mad King was like._ Only King Robert treated him with any semblance of gratitude. _Cersei will be here soon._ Jaime kept thinking. Their father had arranged for Cersei to marry the King. _She won't treat me like a traitor._

As the royal wedding drew closer Arthur could feel himself getting stronger. Soon he would have to face his new king, a king that hated Targaryens. He winced at the thought. He had gone over in his head how he would feel if he walked away from the Kingsguard, it had been his whole life since he was a teenager but he couldn't serve a usurper. And he couldn't serve alongside a kingslayer. Jaime had looked so hurt by his reaction to the news, yes Aerys had gone mad and the torture was awful but they were meant to protect him and his family, morals didn't come into it.  
Arthur had cared for Rhaegar, he was more like a friend than his prince, he missed him greatly. Arthur didn't know if he could bear living in the Red Keep without him. But could he abandon Jaime when he clearly needed more guidance than ever. He had taken Jaime under his wing when he had joined the White Cloaks but where had he gone wrong? Arthur had replayed their last conversation endless times in his head. He couldn't shake the image of Jaime's heartbroken face.

Jaime was so happy to see Cersei when she arrived in King's Landing. She didn't judge him, she embraced him and promised she would never leave him again. Jaime could tell she was nervous about the wedding and what came after, but they were together again and that was the most important thing.  
Except the next day Arthur came to visit Jaime in his rooms. Jaime almost turned him away, but then he saw the look of strain on Arthur's face, not just from the pain in his side but emotional pain was strewn across his features.  
"I hope you don't mind me coming to see you. But I need help, I am nearly healed but I don't know if I can face coming back to the Kingsguard. My prince is dead, I failed, I don't want to spend the rest of my days serving another king who doesn't deserve it. He had the children murdered Jaime, how is that any better than Aerys?"  
Jaime was shocked, he had never heard Arthur doubt his duty like this. Despite their argument, Jaime didn't know if he would be able to carry on without seeing Arthur everyday. "I thought you hated me." Jaime snipped. "Why would my opinion matter?"  
"It matters because you are the only person who will tell me the truth."  
"The truth is, I don't know if Robert will make a good king, all he has done so far is celebrate his victory." Arthur shuddered. "What will you do if you decide to leave?" Jaime asked.  
"I...I do not know, home to Dorne maybe. Where would you go?"  
"Wherever my sister is, which happens to be right here in the Red Keep."  
"How do you like our new brothers?"  
"Not at all, they can barely look at me. They will probably like you well enough though. Unless you've killed a king we don't know of." He tried to make a joke, but his voice caught and he turned his head away to shield his tears. Arthur moved closer to him and rested a hand on Jaime's shoulder.  
"I don't agree with what you did Ser Jaime, but I will stay if you need me. We are still friends, are we not?"  
Jaime looked up at Arthur, his expression was genuine. "I thought you hated me." Jaime said in a small voice.  
"You are my brother no matter what, I was disappointed with you but I could not hate you." Jaime looked into Arthur's dark purple eyes, his stomach flipped, he could feel a warmth spreading across his chest. But Arthur looked away and the moment was gone.

_Arthur must have felt that too._ Jaime thought to himself. Arthur had left quickly after his confession. He had sent a note asking Jaime to help him train in the morning. _That means he's staying._ Jaime was full of hope for the rest of the day, he wasn't alone anymore.  
Since her wedding Cersei had been withdrawn and quiet. Jaime thought she would adore being queen, she always longed to be in control of things and now she was. But whenever he had been to see her she had barely spoke. They used to share everything, could he have disappointed Cersei as well?  
Instead of focusing on everyone's terrible opinion of him, he decided to focus on his training with Arthur instead. Arthur had recovered from his injury but he had been weakened by it, Jaime drove him, but not hard at first. They were the first in the training yard every day. It was the highlight of Jaime's days. Arthur also treasured that time, he was struggling with all the change around him, he didn't trust the King, especially when he started ranting about the Targaryens. The Queen was as beautiful as Jaime, but she seemed quiet at first, which was very unlike her brother. One day though Arthur saw her anger flare at one of her maids, that's when he truly saw Jaime in her.  
Arthur felt closer to Jaime than anyone else in his life, but they didn't really speak to each other, it was all said through their swords. But one night that all changed. Arthur was awoken suddenly by a scream. He recognised the voice at once, it was Jaime. He jumped out of bed, he was wearing breeches but nothing else. He ran down one flight of stairs and rushed into Jaime's room. He was writhing in his bed, fighting his covers. Arthur rushed to him and tried to hold him still. After a moment Jaime stopped and fell back. Arthur shook him awake. Jaime's eyes opened wide. He almost pushed Arthur away until he realised he was friend not foe.  
"You were screaming, I thought you were under attack." Arthur whispered.  
"I'm sorry, I keep having these...dreams." Jaime was trying to get his breathing back under control.  
"It's alright, you're safe now." Arthur rested a hand on Jaime's shoulder.  
"I see them burning, the city burning and then the fire comes for me...I can't escape it." Jaime was close to tears, every night was the same._ It's how I should have died._  
"It's not real Jaime, it can't hurt you." Arthur could feel Jaime shaking. He reached out to hold his hand. Jaime looked at him in surprise but he squeezed Arthur's hand back. "I will stay here if you like, until you have fallen back to sleep."  
Jaime shook his head. "No, I don't want to sleep. All I see is fire." Jaime tried to move away from Arthur, but he held his shoulders tight.  
"You have to sleep, how can you protect the King or Queen if you are not rested?" Jaime just shook his head, refusing to look at Arthur. Arthur moved his hands to Jaime's face and gently moved it so he could make eye contact. "I...you will get through this Jaime. I have had night terrors before, after battles, they do leave you."  
Jaime looked so scared, Arthur couldn't bear it, he remembered those feelings. Arthur felt a pull in his chest, he wanted to make everything better. He was gazing into Jaime's eyes when he felt himself moving closer. He stroked Jaime's cheek and leant forward to kiss him gently on the lips.  
Jaime was surprised for a second but his stomach flipped again and he found himself returning the kiss.  
When they broke apart, neither of them knew what to say. Jaime had only ever loved one person like that, but that was because Cersei was a part of him. Arthur was different.  
Arthur rose from the bed and backed away slightly. "I am sorry Jaime, I...I don't know what came over me."  
"There is nothing to apologise for."  
Arthur looked panicked, but calmed at Jaime's words. The men smiled to each other. Then they began to laugh. Jaime walked to Arthur and kissed him, this time there was passion behind it. Behind them the sun was rising on a new day, a day they would see through together, just like all their days to come.


End file.
